1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to communication protocol methods, and, more particularly to communication protocol methods for use between a transmitting device and a receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to continued development and increasing consumer requirements for electronic apparatuses, new products with powerful functionalities are continuously being developed, raising the complexity of electronic apparatuses. As such, more and more electronic devices are being integrated within a single electronic apparatus. Thus, it has become an important issue for those skilled in the art, to provide communication protocol methods which efficiently and conveniently perform instructions for transmission and data access, confirm the completeness of transmitted data, and manage interaction among different electronic devices stably, for continued development of electronic apparatuses.